


Bless You

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Katara is only mentioned, M/M, Multi, Sokka is so done, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, ok I’m done now, thats a tag, ✨Y E S✨
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “How did you get kicked out of a public park, Zuko?”“Someone sneezed and I accidentally said ‘shut the fuck up’ instead of ‘bless you’.” mutters.“How does one accidentally say ‘shut the fuck up’?”
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	Bless You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackStar1702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar1702/gifts).



> Zuko is honestly so problematic and honestly fucking same

“How did you get kicked out of a public park, Zuko?” Sokka asks dryly.

“Someone sneezed and I accidentally said ‘shut the fuck up’ instead of ‘bless you’,” Zuko mutters.

“How does one accidentally say ‘shut the fuck up’?” Jet inquires.

Zuko shrugs. “I don’t know, but that four-year old’s mom was not happy.”

“Remind me why I love you?” Sokka asks, looking incredulously at his boyfriend.

When Zuko offers him a small smile, Sokka makes a noise of understanding. “That’s why.”

Zuko is suspiciously silent after that.

He seems to be thinking about something.

Jet and Sokka make eye contact.

Thinking Zuko meant scary Zuko.

“Jet?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know how to play trumpet?”

“Why?”

“I wanna play really badly around Katara and piss her off.”

“That’s risky.”

“I know. So, do you?”

“… technically you don’t need to know how to play to bother her.”

“You have opened my eyes, Jet.”

Sokka just sighs.

It was going to be a lot of work to try and keep Katara from slaughtering Zuko.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
